Naruto And Lost Memories
by kute-kat509
Summary: Naruto and his family was attacked and he was seperated from his family! Now, with the help of a young man named Sasuke and his friend Jiraiya, he shall find his family but doesn't know their unterior motives...SASUNARU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


I do not own Anastasia or Naruto

I decided to make a story of Naruto based on the movie Anastasia cause i was bored and stuff...and i ate choclate so i couldn't fall asleep either...

**On with the story!**

The blonde haired, elegantly dressed woman watched her trinket for a while longer. Watching the two figures, permanently in place, circling to the music. A young woman in a lovely blue dress and a strapping young man holding her firmly, both faceless, but warming nonetheless.

She then closed it gently and scooped it up, placing it in a little bag as she climbed down the steps of the grand hall. Passing all of the extravagant and priceless things in the big store, she ventured into the cold night, nodding her thanks to the lad that helped her into the carriage, and listened as the horseman picked up his reigns and took off, setting the carriage in motion.

_There was a time, not very long ago, when we lived in an enchanted world of elegant palaces and grand parties._

Reaching to its destination, the ride slowed to a stop in front of a giant castle like manor. Lights were blaring and people were filing into the mansion in the near hundreds as she climbed out.

_The year was 1916, and my son Arashi was the star of Japan._

She smiled and waved to all, steadily making her way towards her thrown at the end of the giant ball room. Maneuvering silently through the big crowd, she finally reached her grand seat, gold and all. She watched as her grandson and son danced together, the younger of the two spinning backwards to stick out his tongue at her. He faced his father once more before being lifted into the air.

_We were celebrating the anniversary of our family. No star shone brighter than our little Naruto, my youngest grandson._

The smaller blonde, once put down back onto the floor, rushed over to the woman seated comfortably in her chair. He had a picture in hand and gave it to her, his face lit up and waiting for her reaction. She smiled at the picture and tapped his nose playfully, nodding her approval.

A young boy in ragged clothes, eating at a pear hungrily, took notice of them and watched as the old blonde took out a red and bright gold box.

_He begged me not to return to Paris, so I had a very special gift made for him, to make the separation easier for the both of us._

"For me?" the blue eyed boy asked astonished, taking the small box into his hands gently, "Is it a box for my frogs?"

The young raven haired boy who had finished his pear leaned in closer, only a few feet away from behind the chair in which the lady and her grandson were at, looking at the box eagerly. A butler noticed and ran forward, picking up the young man in his arms.

"Sasuke, you should be in the kitchen!" he scolded, taking the fidgeting boy back to where he belonged.

The other two hadn't noticed, too mesmerized at the moment. The woman shook her head while chuckling and took out a small key, hanging from a chain.

"Look," she cooed, taking the box and placing the little key into a hole in the back, turning it carefully. The lid opened slowly, the two dancing figures rising up, beginning to dance at the song it played. The young man smiled happily and took it into his hands once more.

"It plays our song!"

She nodded and smiled softly as she ran a hand down his tanned and whiskered cheek.

"You can play it every night before you go to sleep," she said gleefully, "and pretend its ole' me singing!"

"_On the wind, cross the sea, hear this song and remember,"_ she started to sing, taking his free hand into her own, swinging it left and right to the tune.

"_Soon you'll be, home with me," _he joined in, remembering the words from all those times she sang it to him, _"one upon a December."_

He bowed with a smile as they finished their last note, and they laughed together in merriment. She placed the key in his hand and he noticed that it was a necklace as well.

"Read it," she said slowly. He lifted the small piece of gold and narrowed his eyes so he could see better.

"Together…in Paris," he read and his eyes widened comically, "Really!? You mean it?"

She smiled and nodded once.

"Oh, thank you!" he gushed, hugging her tightly. She laughed and patted his back as she returned the favor.

_But we would never be together in Paris, for a dark shadow had descended upon the Uzumaki household._

A man with pale white skin entered the room, the lights suddenly out and the air turning cold. People made way, afraid of getting in his path. A woman nearby dropped her drink and it made a sickening crash to the floor, the red liquid spilling onto the tiles below as she stepped away. The man took no notice, smiling wickedly in the direction of the woman, Tsunade, and stepped onto the glass, still moving forward.

_His name was Orochimaru. We thought he was a kind man, but he was vile and dangerous._

Arashi stepped forward, anger obviously shown on his features.

"How _**dare**_ you return to the palace!" he bellowed, pointing an accusing finger at him square in the chest.

Orochimaru smiled bitterly, putting his hands in the air for emphasis.

"But I am your friend!"

"You are no friend," he snorted, "you are a traitor! Get out of here, or I shall get rid of you at once!"

"You think you can get rid of me, Orochimaru, so easily?" he roared, the smile gone from his face, "I have powers you would dream of! And with these powers, I shall get rid of _you_-with a scourge!"

The people around gasped, now worried of Arashi's safety.

"I vow, you and your family will die within a week!" he howled, "I shall see to it that the end of the Uzumaki line will come!"

He thrust his jagged hand in the direction of the large lamp and a shocking purple thunder shot out and attacked the giant lamp that hung on the ceiling, now falling towards the ground.

People scattered, some screaming and shrieking while others just tried to move out of the way.

_Consumed by his hatred of Arashi and his family, Orochimaru gave his body to the demons in order to gain the power to destroy them all._

He cackled, now in the confides of his lair, and summoned up evil poltergeists from a bottle he now held, containing all things sinful and vicious.

"Go now, and get rid of the family, once and for all…"

_From that moment on, a spark of unhappiness in our country was fanned into a flame, soon to destroy our lives forever._

An angry mob of people were outside, banging on the gates that sealed them off from the estate, holding pitch forks and torches, like most mobs would. They didn't seem to notice the little entities that unlocked the big doors, only that it was open, and that they could get in.

They ruined the front lawn, the garden, and the statue of Arashi, now beat up and ruined on the snowy floor.

The family inside was rushing to safety, Naruto with Tsunade in the midst of running towards an exit. Then he stopped suddenly and cried out "my box!" before he sped back from the direction they came. Tsunade wasn't expecting this and turned abruptly, holding out a hand in hopes of catching him.

"Naruto, wait, come back here!" she yelled angrily, now running after him in the direction of his room. When she entered, she closed the door behind her and saw that Naruto had taken out the box she gave him, holding it in his hands firmly.

Tsunade was astounded at the noise and ruckus outside and quickly grabbed the smaller blonde by the scruff of his neck and pushed him forward.

They didn't notice a grey haired young man in glasses at the window, staring at them from the corner.

"This way-!"

"No, this way! Out the servants quarters!" someone from behind cried out, grabbing both and helping them into the small door.

"Naruto!" the grey haired boy cried out, seeing her flee, "he's getting away!"

The whiskered young boy noticed that his music box was gone from his hands. He tried going back but the raven that was helping them escape pushed him once more.

"GO!" he demanded, closing the door behind them as he finally got them through. He twisted around as he heard the doors of Naruto's room open, surprised to see armed men.

"You! Where are they!?" they barked. Sasuke glared and grabbed a nearby picture frame, chucking it at the one in front.

"Why you-!" he rubbed the spot where it had hit and struck the boy on his head with the end of his rifle. He collapsed onto the floor, unknowingly next to a small box left behind…

"Come on! Run faster!" the busty blonde yelled back, still half dragging Naruto behind her. He huffed as he ran with more speed. They crossed under the bridge but were stopped short as a figure suddenly leaped out and tackled the smaller of the two.

"Orochimaru!" she breathed, as she turned to help Naruto up. But the man was determined as he grabbed a hold of his ankle, squeezing it.

"Let go!" he cried out, tossing his foot around to set it free. Orochimaru laughed at his vigorous tries.

"Never!" he seethed. Then they heard a cracking noise, and saw that the ice underneath was breaking. Just as the villain looked down, he had fallen into the water below, ice surrounding him as he let go of the boy's ankle.

Both blondes fled once they had the chance. As he was sinking deeper, his minion came and landed next to the whole.

"Master!" he cried out, looking worried. Then, he noticed that the Uzumaki's had fled, watching as they ran farther and farther. When he looked back, he only saw the hand of his commander sink into the dark waters, seeming unable to help.

While Orochimaru was falling deeper and deeper into the abyss, Naruto and Tsunade were nearing the trains. They ran faster and faster, just as a train was leaving.

Tsunade climbed on with the help of others on the train and turned back to help Naruto get on. He was reaching his hand out, waiting for her to grab it.

She eagerly leaned down, finally grabbing onto his hand. She called out his name as he looked into her eyes pleadingly and said:

"Don't let go of my hand."

But soon after those words had left his mouth, he stumbled and tripped onto the platform below, knocking himself out in the process.

"NARUTO!"

_So many lives were taken that night. What I'd always been, was now gone forever. And my little Naruto, my dear Naruto, I never saw him again…_

So should i continue? And if i do, what should Naruto's name be? (since he doesn't rememeber his old one) Naru? idk REVEIWS ARE WELCOME! and so are flames, i'm freezing here lol


End file.
